Paarrta!!!-Taiora
by ArtanisZertul
Summary: Matt plans a specail party. This is our first fic, so don't be 2 harsh.


****

PAARRTA!!!-Taiora

A/D: Digimon does not belong to us. Digimon belongs to Bandai, Toei, Saban, and all those other rich guys. If we owned Digimon, we would not be here writing fanfics. We would be embezzling the profits.

A/N: First of all, two people are writing this, not one. You might not see much of our work in the future, because 1)We are students! 2) We do not have that much time together. 3) Artanis can be very grouchy when writing fics because he has swim practice at 7 in the morning. 4) Zeratul did not choose his name, Artanis chose it against his will. 5) Artanis says: This is our first fic, so constructive criticism will be appreciated. Zeratul says: Bring on the flames!!! 

Part One

Sora's PoV

"Your body is doing fine!" I said. Wow. 14 patients in one day! Ever since I started my career in medicine, I have been exhausted. I wish Tai were here to comfort me when I'm this stressed. ::sigh:: I really miss him. Ever since we got back from the Digiworld, we have been a little distant from each other. I wish he were here. I remember when we were kids I used to have a major crush on him. Too bad I have to go all the way across the Pacific to see him. He is in what the Americans call "The States" (A/N actually, we call it the US of A). He is on a professional soccer player. 

"_Ring Ring Ring_". They phone rang me out of my thoughts (A/N Artanis says: Pun intended). "Hello?" 

"Yes, is Dr. Takenouchi there?" said the person.

"Speaking."

"Hi, can you come to 130 Evans Court at 10:00 in the morning tomorrow?"

"Sure, but who is this?"

"It is a surprise for you if you come. Don't worry, it is safe"

"All righty then!" I cheerfully masked my confusion.

At this he hung up.

Part Two

Tai's PoV

"_Click_" Tai put the receiver down.

"Who was that?" Kari asked when she walked in. Tai had to bunk at Kari's apartment when they arrived at Tokyo.

"I don't know, but it sounded like a guy about my age," Tai replied. "He just said for me to go to 130 Evans Court tomorrow morning at 10:30."

"Oh. I'm going there tomorrow at 10," Kari said. 

"Oh. OK. Do you need a ride?"

"Tai, I got my license and car 2 years ago."

"Alright. See you tomorrow then"

(A/N Artanis says: I know that that part is short, but it was necessary. Zeratul Says: Who the hell cares?!?!?!)

Part Three

Sora's PoV

10:00 AM the next day.

I am not a morning person. My morning schedule:

7:00 Get up

7:15 Shower

7:45 Change

8:00 Eat Breakfast (usually Frosted Flakes)

8:30 Leave for work

I turned on the TV and watched some crappy daytime TV shows while I ate some more flakes. At 9:30, I called my boss and told him that I would not be in today. Then I got in my car and drove to 130 Evans court. While I was driving, I couldn't help but think of Tai. Then the song "Lucky" by Mimi Tachikawa came on. I wonder how she is doing now? I have not seen her for 11 years. Once she got back from the Digiworld, she got am offer from a really famous record company that I can't remember the name of right now.

I got to the address that I was supposed to go to 3 minutes early. I knocked on the door anyway. The person who answered the door was a guy that looked about my age and had blond hair styled in the latest fashion and had these baby blue eyes. 

He said to me, "Hi Sora!" 

I had no idea who he was, so I just replied, "Hi, who are you?" 

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Are you famous?" I just asked that because maybe he had a big ego and thought everyone should know who he was.

"Yes, but I know who you are, how can you not remember me?"

That voice sounded strangely familiar to me. "Matt? Is that you?"

"Now you remember, huh. Took you long enough."

"Come on Matt, we have not seen each other for 5 years! So what were you saying about you being famous?" 

"I'm the lead singer for the new band, Digital Alpha! You do not get out much do you?"

"Matt, I'm a doctor, do you think I get out much?"

"Never mind. Come on in! The rest of the Digidestined are here, too, except for Tai."

I'm not sure, but I think my smile turned into a frown at that moment, and that Matt noticed.

"Don't worry, Sora, he will be here in a half an hour. We are having a party since he is visiting from the USA."

"He is?" That was surprising, he was famous, but this was not metioned in the papers."

"Yeah. Now come on in. We have been standing here for 10 minutes already! Good thing we were already done setting up. Izzy got hear 1 hour early so he could help me set up. Kari is also here setting up, along with TK and Joe. That is everyone except for Mimi." I saw Matt's smile droop at that. Just then, Mimi drove up in a limo. 

"Hi Mimi!" Matt greeted her. We went inside and hid, because Tai would get there any minute now. At that moment, We heard a knocking sound on the door,

Part Four

Tai's PoV

I saw the door open, but no one was standing there. I walked in and saw the whole place dark. Then the light clicked on and 7 people jumped up and yelled, "Surprise Tai!!!!!" I was dumbstruck. I saw Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Kari, TK, Joe, and Sora. Wow. Sora looked beautiful. She was wearing a yellow spaghetti-strap and a blue skirt that reached down to her knees. 

"What is this?" I asked.

"Dense as always, Tai," Matt said as he shook my hand. "This a party in honor of you coming back to Japan!"

"Wow! I'm very honored!

"You should be Tai!" Sora joked.

"Alright let's get this party started!!!" TK finally cried.

Matt's band, the Digital Alpha, was giving the entertainment tonight. I walked over to Sora. 

"Sora, would you like to dance?" I said very nervously.

"Sure Tai, I thought you would never ask!"

The first song that was performed was a slow song called Be With Me. We all recognized it as one of the songs that Matt used to play on his harmonica in the Digiworld. 

As Sora and I danced, I said to her, "You know Sora, back in the Digiworld, I had the worst crush on you. "

Surprisingly, she responded, "I felt the same way!"

Wow. Saying this was very hard, and I was supposed to have the crest of Courage! "Well, I sorta feel the same way now, so will you go out with me?" I got ready for the smack, but it never came. When I turned around again, I saw Sora smiling.

"Of course, Tai. I still like you. I've been waiting 13 years for you to say that to me!"

__

skip 2 hours

I had danced with Sora every chance we got. Now, the party was over. "I'll call you tonight. Is that OK Sora?" I said. 

"Sure. Here's my number. Bye Tai!"

I felt like I was on top of the world!!!

I love parties, or should I say, paarrtas!

A/N II Artanis: So, How was it? Comments, Criticism, or Questions, can be emailed to us at [**Artanis_Zeratul@hotmail.com**][1]. (excuse the font, my comp won't let me change it)And please R&R!

Zeratul: That was a dippy ending. Since Artanis wrote the whole thing with me watching over his shoulder, I will be writing Paarrta!!!-mimato. Wait for about another week, and it will be out(hopefully) BRING ON THE FLAMES! And yes, I am crazy.

Review!!!

l l

l l

l l

l l

V

   [1]: mailto:Artanis_Zeratul@hotmail.com



End file.
